Plasma arc torches are widely used in the cutting and marking of materials. A plasma torch generally includes an electrode and a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). The torch produces a plasma arc, a constricted ionized jet of a gas with high temperature and high momentum. Gases used in the torch can be non-reactive (e.g., argon or nitrogen) or reactive (e.g., oxygen or air). During operation, a pilot arc is first generated between the electrode (cathode) and the nozzle (anode). Generation of the pilot arc can be by means of a high frequency, high voltage signal coupled to a DC power supply and the torch or by means of any of a variety of contact starting methods.
Known plasma cutting systems include a control panel on the power supply including a manual gas adjustment knob, a mode selector, and a status screen. To operate the plasma system, an operator can manually select a cutting current, a gas pressure or gas flow rate, and a cutting mode based upon the desired cutting operation. These systems require operator training and repeated reference to process parameters materials (e.g., cut charts) to use the plasma cutting system.
What is needed is a plasma arc cutting system that establishes multiple cutting parameters appropriate for a particular cutting task based upon selection of a single intuitive indication of the cut to be performed (e.g. a cutting persona).